DC Extended Universe (Earth-Prime)
Earth-91816 or the DC Extended Universe is a reality in which superheroes such as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Green Lantern reside in. Having many similarities to the Prime Earth and New Earth respectively. From an outside perspective, it is a massive franchise of multiple different movie series created by Warner Bros. Studios in order to compete with Walt Disney's Marvel Cinematic Universe. Starting in mid-summer of 2013, the franchise has been generally successful and is currently thriving with the exclusive rights to all of DC Comics iconic and legendary superheroes. It's sister reality: Earth-113599 . History Warner Bros. had been making DC Comics based films since the 1980s. But, despite having the rights to all of DC's vast lore, almost never created or took advantage of making a live-action crossover with any of them. There were some ideas in the 90s of doing it, but lost traction after the plans were deemed to be simply too risky for the potential profit that could be generated from it. After the success Walt Disney had been having with their Marvel Cinematic Universe and fractured film rights, in late 2010 Geoff Johns, a popular DC Comics writer, convinced the executives at Warner Bros. Entertainment to make an investment in starting their own DC Cinematic Universe (which they later titled the DC Extended Universe). They decided to move forward with John's project and announced it in early 2011. It was decided, from Warner Bros. in order to give the franchise more support, they would try and make the new In Development Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman franchises (which were originally meant to be stand-alone) take place in the DC Extended Universe. Films Phase 1 *Superman: Man of Steel - June 14th 2013 *The Batman - July 11th 2014 *Wonder Woman - June 5th 2015 *Superman: Man of Tomorrow - March 25th 2016 *The Flash - August 5th 2016 *Batman: Court of Owls - April 7th 2017 *The Justice League - November 17th 2017 Phase 2 *Aquaman - April 6th 2018 *Wonder Woman: Goddess of Truth - October 5th 2018 *Superman: Last Son of Krypton - March 8th 2019 *Green Lantern Corps - June 14th 2019 *Flash: Going Rogue - November 1st 2019 *Batman: Arkham Asylum - April 3rd 2020 *Hawkman - July 24th 2020 *Justice League: Savage Times - November 20th 2020 Phase 3 *Cyborg - March 12th 2021 *Wonder Woman: Curse of the Cheetah - July 30th 2021 *Superman: Doom - November 19th 2021 *Green Lantern: Rage Corps - April 1st 2022 *Flash: Paradox - July 29th 2022 *Shazam! - December 2nd 2022 *Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis - March 3rd 2023 *Batman: Under the Red Hood - June 23rd 2023 *New Gods - November 17th 2023 *Hawkman: Wild West - February 23rd 2024 *Spectre - June 7th 2024 *Justice League: Gods Among Us - November 22nd 2024 Phase 4 *Captain Atom - April 4th 2025 *Cyborg: 2.0 - August 1st 2025 *Green Lantern: Blackest Night - December 12th 2025 *Aquaman: Thirst - March 6th 2026 *Batman: Heir to the Demon - June 5th 2026 *Impulse - October 2nd 2026 *Shazam: Mindworm - December 18th 2026 *Power Girl - April 9th 2027 *Hawkman: Origins - July 23rd 2027 *Justice League: Tower of Babel - November 19th 2027 TV CW *Legends of Tomorrow Season 1 - November 2018 *Firestorm Season 1 - October 2020 *Booster Gold & Blue Beetle Season 1 - January 2023 CBS *Gotham Season 1 - September 2022 *Krypton Season 1 - September 2024 HBO *Arrow Season 1 - February 2018 *Zatanna Season 1 - September 2021 *Scalped Category:Earth-91816